This invention relates to a PC adapter card, and more particularly to an interchangeable connector set allowing interlinking of the PC with a communication device using such an adapter card.
Mobile personal computer (PC) adapter cards, such as the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, have been used to interlink or network a mobile PC with a communication device. For example, PCMCIA standard specifies dimensions of about 2.1 inchesxc3x973.4 inches, and a thickness of 3.5, 5, or 8 mm. The communication device may include a telephone, facsimile machine, or a modem. Other mobile PC adapter cards have been used to connect the mobile PC with cellular phones or local area network (LAN) lines. However when traveling, these mobile PC adapter cards may be relatively bulky. For example, different countries often require different types of connections for telephone, LAN, and cellular phone lines. Therefore, international travelers may have to carry several PC adapter cards for network connection.